Nevaeh and Raven
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: An old friend of Shifu's returns begging for his help. What does this old friend want and will an enemy from their past destroy them once and for all? Find out and please review.
1. Return of Master Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Nevaeh and Raven

Chapter 1: Return of Master Raven

_ Long ago in the Valley of Peace lived a wise old turtle named Oogway. He was a skilled Kung Fu Master and he protected the Valley with his life. As time went on he took on five individuals and made them a team known as the Furious Five. The strongest out of the five would learn the secrets to Kung Fu and at one time everyone believed an owl by the name of Fenghuang was the strongest member of the five. _

_Sadly this was not true for one brief moment in history Oogway did not train five individuals he trained six. The strongest was a black raven named Raven. Her past was a mysterious as her name but much to Fenghuang's dismay Raven was always stronger than her in every way possible. This is where jealousy turned to betrayal._

_ A lone black bird was flying home towards a wonderful palace. It was a clear night and the stars were shining but she could see just fine. As her wings carried her a small animal with white fur stared at her. "Hello Master Raven," he said happily._

_ "Hello Master Shifu," she said in a gentle voice her eyes a deep silver sparkled in the moon light. Raven flew over to Shifu hugging him tightly. "It is good to be home brother," she told him with a smile._

_ "It is good to see you again dear sister, so, how did the last mission go?" Shifu asked walking with her._

_ "Oh just fine, the village was grateful and wished for me to stay but I decided to go home for I thought maybe I would be needed back at the Valley," Raven said stretching her tired wings. Just then a huge gust of wind flew past them causing them both to fall to the ground. An amused laugh echoed the night as a gray owl wearing a blue tunic with sharp eyes landed by a statue. Raven looked up to see the owl and said, "Hello Fenghuang, come to welcome me home as well?" Raven asked._

_ "Hardly just trying to see if the great Master Raven can let her guard down and it seems I was right. You should be careful dear Raven after all if you let your guard down well bad things could happen," Fenghuang said in a cold voice._

_ "Don't worry about me Feng I can take care of myself," Raven assured helping Shifu to his feet. Before the two birds could speak the door opened to reveal an old turtle wearing a blue robe and holding a staff._

_ "Ah Raven welcome home my child," the turtle said in a kind voice. Raven as well as Shifu and Fenghuang bowed to the turtle._

_ "Greetings Master Oogway," Raven said looking up at her master and second father figure. He beckoned for her to come to him and she flew into his open arms. Unbeknown to anyone Fenghuang was giving Raven a deadly glare. Oogway broke the hug but smiled warmly at Raven and they all went in. _

_ "So, my dear Raven or should I call you Mistress Raven or Master Raven, how goes it protecting the Snow Village?" Oogway asked._

_ "I was successful but only because of your teachings, Master" Raven said._

_ "Yes, you and the others are my best students; which brings me to ask you Raven a personal question. Please come with me to the Great Hall, Shifu, Fenghuang it is getting late please go and rest for tomorrow's training," Oogway said._

_ "Yes Master," they said together Shifu went to his room yet, Fenghuang silently followed determined to know what Oogway wanted to tell Raven. She followed them into the Great Hall and listened to their conversation._

_ "You have come a long way dear Raven from that tiny little bird Shifu and I found in that rainstorm all those years ago," Oogway said with a smile. _

_ "Yes Master, I remember," Raven said gently for she remembered that night quite well. _

_ "I have seen you bloom into quite the warrior my dear Raven and out of the six you are the strongest. Now I made an exception by training you for I was only supposed to have five great warriors but I added you for I saw greatness," Oogway said. Fenghuang narrowed her eyes in pure hatred. _

_ "It's not fair I have been here longer than her and she knows all the secret Kung Fu moves just like I do but yet she is stronger than me. It is not fair," Fenghuang whispered in anger. _

_ "I thank you for your faith in me Master but if you mind me asking why did you bring me here?" Raven asked._

_ "My dear Raven, I am getting older and need a successor to take my place as Grand Master of the Jade Palace," Oogway said. "I believe you dear Raven would make an excellent Grand Master," he said smiling. Fenghuang's eyes widened in shock as did Raven's._

_ "Master I say this with great respect, no I am honored you have such faith in me but I feel I would not be an acceptable Grand Master. I have a wandering spirit going from one village to the next helping people. Please if you should choose anyone than choose Shifu, he has a kind heart, a keen mind, and is a great teacher. He is more grounded to this place than me if anyone deserves the honor it is him," Raven said._

_ "Very well dear Raven I will then have Shifu be my successor," Oogway said and bowed to Raven. She bowed back and soon he bade her goodnight. Raven was left alone in the Great Hall when a cold voice was heard behind her._

_ "Unbelievable Oogway would choose you to be the Grand Master?" Fenghuang asked coldly._

_ "Fenghuang, what are you doing up? Were you easy dropping?" Raven asked._

_ "You bet I was typical Perfect Raven, always the better student, Oogway's favorite even compared to his own son, and now is chosen to be the Grand High Master, and it is not fair. I trained harder I was here longer than you but still you are more powerful than me!" Fenghuang yelled._

_ "All students are equal Feng, please sister let's not fight over silly things," Raven said trying to reason with the owl._

_ "You and I were never sisters and I will destroy you and Shifu so then Oogway will have to choose me to be the Grand Master and if he doesn't then I will destroy him as well," Fenghuang hissed._

_ "Over my dead body," Raven yelled._

_ "As you wish," Fenghuang said and lunged at Raven with full speed. Raven dodged her attacks and concentrated her chi and a blue light formed around her and she threw blue energy balls at Fenghuang. Fenghuang laughed and spun in a circle deflecting the attacks with the tip of her wings. "Your Chi Blasters are no match for me Raven give up now and I may let you live!" she yelled at Raven._

_ "I have other tricks Feng you know that," Raven said and soared beneath Fenghuang and formed a circular motion as a small tornado sucked in Fenghuang and once she was caught Raven knocked her to the ground. Fenghuang was weakened from the attack and Oogway along with Shifu heard the noise and came to investigate. _

_ "Master Oogway, Raven attacked me for no reason," Fenghuang said trying to look as weak as possible._

_ "No Master she attacked me, Fenghuang vowed to destroy you and Shifu for she wants to be the Grand Master," Raven said praying they believed her._

_ "Enough dear Raven, I heard and saw everything Fenghuang how could you? After everything I taught you and still you let jealousy control you. For your act of betrayal you are banished from the Valley," Oogway said a sad tear falling from his face._

_ "Fine but I will be back Oogway and I will get stronger and I will have my vengeance starting with you Raven," Fenghuang snarled and flew off to the snowy mountains. Raven watched as she saw her once sister leave and felt her heart break that night._

_Many years later_

"Alright my students, training is over for today. Enjoy the rest of your evening," Shifu said.

"Yes Master," they all said bowing to him.

"Hey Po, will you make the dumplings I like so much," as a green bug named Mantis.

"You got it buddy," a panda with jade eyes said. He felt something brush up against his leg and saw an orange and black tail around his foot. A female tiger with golden eyes purred at him. "Hey Tigress, you want me to make some of my Secret Ingredient Noodle Soup?" he asked her.

"If you want to Po," she said as a green snake named Viper was helping a white bird named Crane to his feet. While an orange monkey named Monkey was heading to his room. Shifu watched his students feeling proud at how well they took to their training and feared for someday he would need to pick a successor. He went to his room and pulled out and old photo of the original Furious Five, well the one he was part of and a tear fell from his face. Standing next to him was a black raven with silver eyes.

"Oh Raven, I miss you dear sister and pray someday you will come home," he whispered as he placed the photo back in its proper place. He looked outside and saw the sky darken and knew it would be a bad rainstorm soon. Outside the Palace the storm poured down as two long figures walked up to the palace steps. One was a raven with silver eyes and the other a small ten year old white lioness with deep silver gray eyes. The smile child was whimpering for the storm frightened her.

"Hush Nevaeh, we are almost there," Raven assured the small child. Nevaeh only nodded and the two continued up the stairs. Shifu was heading into the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see who would be out in a storm like this. To his amazement a young child lioness and a raven stood before him cold and shivering. "Hello Shifu," the raven said with tired eyes.

"Raven, you came home," he said his eyes widened with shock but most of all joy.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also Nevaeh's name is Heaven spelled backwards thought I would let you all know.


	2. Raven's Tale

Chapter 2: Raven's Tale

It was Raven all right, Shifu knew her anywhere. Yet, like him time had aged her for now her once midnight black feathers had turned a dark gray. The eyes that were alert now seemed tired but that could be because of her travels. "Raven, what brings you here?" he asked ushering them inside. Raven and her companion were soaking wet from the rain. "Students come to me!" Shifu shouted. Within a flash Raven and her companion saw a tiger, a monkey, a white bird, a snake, a mantis, and a panda standing before them.

"What is it Master?" the tiger asked bowing.

"We have guests and they need dry clothes, Viper go and see if we have any spare robes, Crane go run some hot water I am sure our guests would like a bath, Po make a bit more soup and dumplings, Mantis and Monkey make sure you prepare the room to the far left, and Tigress please make sure we enough towels," Shifu said.

"But Master, no one is allowed in the room on the far left you said so yourself," Monkey said nervously.

"Today our guests are allowed in there now all of you go," Shifu barked.

"Yes Master Shifu," they all said bowing.

"Really Shifu, no need to make such a fuss," Raven said drying off her feathers. As Nevaeh, shook off the water from her fur.

"Oh yes I do Raven, you came home," Shifu said happily.

"Shifu you know I can't stay," Raven said. "I have much to tell you though," she added.

"Please allow my students and I to give you and your companion time to freshen up and have a good meal and then you can tell me everything," Shifu said.

"Very well come Nevaeh, you do need a bath and a hot meal," Raven said and led the child to the bath house.

"I wonder why Shifu is making such a fuss over that bird." Mantis asked.

"I know it is weird no one is allowed in that room but the second she shows up Shifu wants her to stay in that room? It makes no sense," Monkey said.

"Maybe she is his girlfriend?" Viper suggested.

"I doubt it remember the last time Shifu's ex-girlfriend showed up. Shifu was panicking but when he saw the bird he seemed happy," Crane said.

"She looks so familiar like I have seen her before," Tigress said. Po stopped dead in his tracks as the realization hit him.

"I know who she is," Po said trying to keep his excitement down.

"Who?" they all asked.

"She is Master Raven," Po said happily. Everyone was in shock but now it all made sense, that bird was Master Raven.

After Raven and Nevaeh bathed and changed into some fresh clothes they were led to the dining table where they ate some of Po's soup and dumplings. "Thank you all for being so kind to us," Raven said as Nevaeh was eating happily.

"It is a great honor to serve the great Master Raven," Po said bowing.

"So, you all figured it out yes I am Master Raven but please call me Raven," she said smiling.

"Is it true you defeated the terrible Vulture Damien in the Valley of Hope?" asked Viper.

"Yes, he wasn't that bad just a bit cocky he became their guardian instead of their menace," Raven said.

"Is it true you know how to do the Chi Blasters? Only Oogway ever knew how to do that technique?" Po asked.

"It took some time but yes," Raven said.

"Is it true you spent ten years in a cave by yourself learning how to train your focus?" asked Tigress.

"Uh no that never happened I couldn't stand being cooped up so long, yet I did stay in a cave for a week for it was raining so hard," Raven told her.

"They say you're the fastest flyer ever," Crane said smiling.

"I am fast but I wouldn't say I am the fastest," Raven said. Before anyone else could bombard Raven with more questions, Shifu tapped his cane on the ground.

"Enough Master Raven has come here for a reason not to answer silly questions over what she can or did," Shifu said sternly.

"Yes Master" they all said.

"Don't be too hard on them Shifu, after all we were like that once," Raven said smiling. "Yet he is right I do have something to tell you all," Raven said. "This is Nevaeh, my well adopted daughter I met her a long time ago before she was born actually. I have been known for not staying in one place for very long yet on my travels I came upon a small village. Where I met Nevaeh's parents and they accepted me into their home. I kept their valley as safe as I could but not even I could stop Mother Nature. There was a horrible fire and her parents were killed since the other villagers left to other villages, poor Nevaeh was left an orphan. So, I decided to take her and give her a good home yet even though she was born mute she has incredible gifts. Nevaeh dear, show them what we practiced on the way here," Raven told the girl.

Nevaeh stood up and with a nod of her head lifted up the fruit bowl in midair. Everyone gasped in awe as she set the bowl down. "Good job Nevaeh," Raven said patting the child's head.

"I am amazed telekinetic powers, I thought they were unheard of I mean Master Oogway mentioned such power but I never seen them up close," Shifu said in awe.

"Hence why I am here, I need help in teaching Nevaeh how to control her gifts and I was hoping to speak to Master Oogway," Raven said. Shifu frowned as everyone else went silent.

"Um Raven, Master Oogway passed away two years ago," Shifu said. Raven's face fell as she closed her eyes as silent tears fell from her face.

"I didn't get to say good bye," she whispered and Nevaeh frowned petting Raven's head.

"I am so sorry Raven I should have tried to reach you or something," Shifu said feeling horrible.

"No don't blame yourself Shifu, it was my fault I should have visited more I have no one to blame but myself. Still now who can help me train Nevaeh, I have some knowledge on her gift but not much," she admitted.

"Please Raven, stay for awhile and I along with my students can help train Nevaeh," Shifu suggested.

"That is too kind I couldn't accept," Raven said but saw how tired Nevaeh was and knew staying here would be the smarter option. "Very well we accept," Raven said bowing. Shifu smiled an actual happy smile and soon everyone went to bed. Shifu led her to the far room on the left, Raven's old room. He opened the door and Raven stepped inside. It looked exactly the same yet it was dusted for Shifu cared for it. "So, no one knows that this was my room?" Raven asked.

"No, I knew if I told my students the truth then it would bring up the truth about _her_," Shifu said. Raven closed her eyes not wanting to cry again.

"What do they know about me?" Raven asked.

"That you were a student of Oogway's and became a great master but they don't know about you being a part of the Furious Six or that you were the strongest student, I made up a lie and it scared one of my students but I respected your wishes for I knew it would be painful to you if everyone knew the truth," Shifu said.

"Normally I hate lying but in some cases it is better to lie and then explain the truth when it is needed, thank you Shifu, my brother," Raven said hugging him. He hugged her back and then she led Nevaeh into the room and went to sleep. Shifu walked back to his room happy Raven was home unaware of the dangers she brought with her.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Oogway's Warning

Chapter Three: Oogway's Warning

Raven awoke before the sun rose, like she always did. Her silver eyes looked around her room and it was like time never touched it. She still slept in her old nest and her perch was still on the far right. Oogway made it for her, so she could practice her meditation in her room. In the middle where Nevaeh slept now was the pallet Shifu had when she wished for him to sleep with her. Memories of her past haunted her. She remembered a small village filled with birds like her. She remembered her father and mother and little sister, and brother. All the happy times they shared and she remembered their death. Tears stung her face as she fought back that memory from her mind and tried to stay in the present.

She flew down and gazed at Neveah, who slept soundly. Raven didn't want to disturb her for the child had traveled far and needed time to rest. Silent as a mouse Raven slipped out of her room and headed for the Peach Tree. This was by far her favorite spot in all of the Jade Palace. Master Oogway taught her here and this was where she learned her Chi Blaster technique.

_Many Years ago_

_ "Now Raven close your eyes and breathe deeply," Oogway said gently. A younger Raven closed her eyes and breathed in and out as he instructed. Focus your Chi feel it flow all through your body. From the tip of your beak to the bottom of your foot, let it flow through you," he said. Raven did feel a surge of energy as it filled her small body._

_ "Master I feel it," she said growing excited._

_ "Calm yourself dear Raven, the trick to this technique is to have a clear mind," Oogway told her. Raven nodded and breathed to control her excitement. "Now hold out your wings Raven and focus your Chi into your wings," Oogway said. He held out his claws as his Chi filled his body. Raven held out her wings and felt all her energy flow into her wings making them feel stronger. "Now release it," Oogway said as a ball of green light flew out of his claws. Raven opened her eyes to see she had a blue ball of light in her wings and with a swift motion she released it. It flew and exploded into a bright blue light. "Good dear Raven, now see what happens when you aim the Chi Blaster at a target," Oogway said._

_ Raven bowed and repeated the process as she looked at a rock nearby. She felt her Chi flow through her and into her wings. It was building and building until she released it and to her amazement the rock was destroyed. "Master I did it," she said bowing._

_ "Yes, dear Raven now you see the damage a Chi Blaster can do only use such a technique if your life or an innocent life is being threatened," Oogway told her._

_ "Yes Master," Raven said bowing to him._

"Oh Master Oogway, how I miss you, I wish I could have told you how much you meant to me. When I met you and Shifu, you became a second father to me and Shifu was my brother. I never felt so much love other than from my own parents and siblings. I wish you could see all the good I have done for people. That I followed your teachings well and became a great Master. I know you wanted me to be the Grand Master but Shifu was far better of a choice than me. He doesn't know the truth we both agreed to keep it secret for I didn't want to lose him like I did Feng. My only regret was I never got to say goodbye," Raven said tears falling from her face.

Just then a gentle breeze flew around her as lotus blossoms circled her. She watched in awe as the swirled around forming a golden light. Out of the light came Oogway. "Master Oogway, is that really you?" Raven asked her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, dear Raven, it is me," Oogway said smiling at her.

"Prove it say something only the real Oogway would know that I only told him," Raven said firmly. She was no fool she heard of techniques enemies could use that made them look like others loved ones to do them harm. If this was the real Oogway then she would know what he would say to her.

"When you were real young your father Jun, your mother Jiao, your brother Bao and your sister Bao Yu were killed by a great sickness and you were the only survivor and your real name isn't Raven it is Hui-ying, you just called yourself Raven for when Shifu first saw you he thought since you were a raven that was your name," Oogway said.

Raven was shocked only Oogway knew how her family died, their names, and her real name. She told Shifu that her family died but she couldn't bring to tell him how or even speak their names let along hers. "It is you, oh Master," Raven cried flying into his open arms. He hugged her like he did in life.

"Dear Raven, I have missed you," he said softly.

"I don't understand Master, Shifu told me you died but I see you as clear as I saw him," Raven said releasing Oogway from the hug.

"It is me dear Raven, I have come from the spirit world to warn you of an upcoming attack from an old enemy," Oogway said.

"An old enemy; who is it Master?" Raven asked growing worried.

"Someone you once called sister," Oogway said frowning.

"Fenghuang is coming back," Raven said.

"Yes and she is determined to take Nevaeh away and use her gifts to destroy the Valley," Oogway said.

"I will not allow that to happen Master," Raven declared firmly.

"You must train not only yourself, but Shifu and the others but most of all Nevaeh, for she will be the Valley's salvation or destruction. Fenghuang will use anything to turn Shifu and the others against you dear Raven. I know this is painful but you must tell Shifu and the others the truth about you. And get them to reveal the truth about them for if you don't then all will be lost," Oogway said. Then he became transparent and frowned. "My time is nearing I have to go now dear Raven, be safe and know that I am with you always my daughter," Oogway said his voice now a whisper.

"Master please don't leave me again!" Raven begged tears staining her face.

"Be brave dear Raven, I know you and the others will defeat Fenghuang just keep strong," Oogway said as the lotus blossoms circled around him and he was gone.

"Master," Raven sniffed but he was gone. She wasted no time she had to warn Shifu and find a way to tell him the truth even if it meant hurting him. She lost her family, second sister, another family, and a second father. Raven prayed she wouldn't lose any more people she loved.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also if you all were wondering Jun means truthful, Jiao means beautiful and lovable. Bao means precious treasure and Bao Yu means precious jade. Lastly, Hui-ying means wise and intelligent.


	4. Training

Chapter 4: Training

Raven flew back to the Jade Palace, Oogway's words echoed in her brain. Tears fell from her face as she learned how Fenghuang would use the warriors' secrets to destroy them and use poor Nevaeh as some kind of weapon, no not on her watch. She flew into the open window and rang the gong waking everyone in the palace. "What's going on?" Po asked waking with a jerk. Tigress jumped to her feet and raced outside. The others soon followed her. Shifu's eyes opened as he rushed thinking like his students that something was wrong. Nevaeh heard the noise and saw Raven was gone and quietly went to find her friend and adopted Mother.

The Furious Five and Po along with Shifu came upon the noise and saw Raven banging the gong like a person possessed. "Master Raven, what is wrong?" Po being the first to say asked her. Raven flew down happy to see them all awake and landed on a post.

"Forgive me for waking you in such a way but I have urgent news that cannot wait," she said. "I went to the Peach Tree and Master Oogway came before me and delivered some distressing news I flew back here as fast as I could to warn you all," Raven said breathing heavily. She would never admit it but she was getting old.

"What do you mean Raven, Master Oogway saw you are you sure?" Shifu asked both delighted yet confused.

"Yeah with all due respect Master Raven I too thought I saw Oogway's ghost and it turned out to be an enemy in disguise," Po said frowning.

"I know it was him Po, I too learned long ago about enemies turning into people we trust it was Oogway for I asked him something only the true Oogway would know and he answered correctly. Now please just listen," Raven said wanting to waste no time with this.

"Okay Raven I believe you, now what did Oogway say to you?" Shifu asked sensing some distress from his sister.

"Fenghuang is coming and she plans to destroy all of us with our past I am not sure how she will do this or when she will come. Yet, once she kills us she plans to use Nevaeh as a weapon for evil, I cannot allow this to happen," Raven said. About that time little Nevaeh came up to Raven with a concerned look. She heard Raven's words and didn't want to be a weapon for evil.

"Master, what shall we do?" Tigress asked with concern. The five along with Po had fought Fenghuang before and barely survived.

"We train as hard as we can and teach Nevaeh to master her power," Shifu said.

"And we must tell each other any pasts secrets we have," Raven said.

"Why should we do that Master Raven?" Mantis asked.

"Because if we know each other's secrets then we can help each other overcome them and Fenghuang cannot use them to destroy us," Shifu said.

"Exactly," Raven said and fear crept into her heart. Once Shifu learned the truth about Oogway wanting her to be Grand Master and not Shifu would he still see her as his sister? She hoped so with all her heart. Before anyone said anything else Po's stomach began to growl and he blushed.

"Um before we do this intense training can we eat first?" Po asked. Neveah turned to Raven and rubbed her belly saying she was hungry too.

"I suppose that would be smart okay but after breakfast we train and then after we reveal any secrets that Fenghuang could use against us and help each other overcome it," Shifu said. Everyone bowed as they headed to the kitchen everyone exchanging worried glances for they were afraid how everyone else would see them when they learned of their secrets. Nevaeh turned to Raven with a scared look.

"Fear not little one I will not allow anyone to harm you," Raven said placing a protective wing on the child's shoulder. Nevaeh hugged Raven and shed tears but wiped them away and followed the others to the kitchen. Once breakfast was over they trained as hard as they ever did. The Five and Po raced through the obstacle course and punched dummies to enhance their abilities. Nevaeh was led with Shifu and Raven to train her on her psychic ability.

"Alright Nevaeh see these stones I want you to lift them with only your eyes and not your paws," Shifu instructed. She nodded and looked at the stones in front of her. They were about the size of her palm and she focused her chi into her eyes and with great focus lifted them up.

"Excellent again," Shifu said and showed her bigger rocks. Neveah looked at them and focused as hard as she could and lifted them. As they trained with Nevaeh the others were training hard. Po and Tigress spared and normally Po would be joking but now they had no smiles just focused faces. They exchanged blows as Viper and Crane spared. Monkey and Mantis were racing through the obstacle course trying to get better. Time, was not on their side for Fenghuang could be anywhere and at any time could swoop down and attack them.

Raven watched Neveah train and knew she like the others would have to train. She looked upon the wooden dummies and the obstacle course she trained on since she was young. With one last look at Neveah and once Mantis and Monkey left the obstacle course to meditate Raven flew towards the obstacle course. With great speed she attacked the wooden dummies with her Chi Blasters and spun in the air avoiding the fire blasters Shifu installed. Everyone stopped training for a brief few moments and watched Raven train. No one would believe age slowed Raven down for when Shifu saw her it was a flash back. He saw her wings black as night and her eyes locking on her opponents as she moved like lightning. With a small smile he chuckled as he whispered, "She still has it". Within seconds Raven made it across the obstacle course without a scratch on her and heard Po as well as the others applauding.

"Oh um thank you," Raven said bowing.

"I never seen anyone fly so fast," Crane said feeling prouder to be an avian than he ever had been.

"You were so awesome," Po said.

"Enough students we need to take a break for dinner but then back to training," Shifu said breaking away from his trance. He like the others were still amazed at Raven's fighting ability.

"Yes, Master" they all said bowing and left to eat lunch.

"Forgive me Shifu I wasn't showing off I was just training like the others were," Raven said wanting to make that perfectly clear.

"You owe me no explanation Raven, I know how you are and you want to be in top shape to fight Fenghuang" Shifu said.

"Of course, but remember training is only half of what we need to do," Raven said hoping he remembered the rest of Oogway's message.

"Yes, I know after this training session I think we should talk about you know," Shifu said.

"Yes, our secrets may be our weakness but if reveal them then we can all help each other," Raven said.

"Exactly well let's get some food sister and get back to training," Shifu said.

"Right behind you brother," Raven said as she flew by Nevaeh still worried about revealing her secret to Shifu. Yet, that would be one thing besides her training that would stop Fenghuang and Raven would do anything to protect the Valley, the Five, Po, Shifu, and especially Neveah from Fenghuang's evil no matter the price.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5: Confessions

They all trained for the next few days to get stronger and Nevaeh was getting much better at controlling her gifts. Now she was able to levitate while having objects float in the air. She could use her paws or her eyes to move things or in some cases people. Yet, Raven reminded Shifu the other part to defeating Fenghuang and at long last he could no longer hold it off. For at the end of the week later in the evening they all had to reveal their darkest secrets.

"Alright students it is time, all of you must tell us everything any secret that may be used against you," Shifu said.

"Allow me to go first Master," Viper said bowing. He nodded and Viper spoke. "I was the first born in my family and my father as most of you know was a great leader and protector of my village. When I was born I had no fangs and could not protect my home. My parents despite my appearance loved me and never made me feel bad for not having fangs. Some people however were not so kind I at one time was called a fangless worm. As time passed I used my ribbon dancing to make my father feel better yet I was too shy to show anyone my talent. I was ashamed for having no fangs until I saved my father using the very ribbon I danced with to cheer him up and now I became a great warrior but to this day I still have doubts that I am seen as weak for not having fangs," Viper said. A small tear fell from her face as Crane wrapped a wing around her.

"We think you are great Viper even without fangs you are a great fighter and friend," Crane said smiling. The others nodded and smiled at Viper making the snake feel better. Then they all looked at Crane waiting for him to talk.

"I guess it is my turn," Crane said. "I was raised by an overprotective mother and was too conscious about my scrawny legs. No one even at my first Kung Fu Academy took me seriously. I had way too many allergies and when it came to my scrawny legs people just laughed. My friend Mei-Ling believed in me and wanted me to try out for the academy. I practiced all night that night and when I showed up people just thought I was there to tidy up. Till my foot got caught in the obstacle course and everyone thought I was doomed but I used my quickness and made the team. Even though I gained respect of this village and my friends sometimes all I think people see is a sickly bird with scrawny legs that can't take care of himself," Crane said sadly.

"Crane we never see you as such, you always have our backs and we are glad to know you," Viper said smiling.

"Yeah Crane, you are great at fighting and you listen well," Mantis said.

"I will confess my fear, I may not act like it but sometimes I want to be bigger. My quickness is useful but there are times I think my friends will be in danger for I am too small to do anything and it makes me upset. Once I tried to change my size and it was great till I got too big and wrecked things. I know now size doesn't matter but still I feel self- conscious every now and then," Mantis said.

"Oh come on Mantis, so what if you are small you are perfect the way you are and your size saved all of us more than once," Monkey said. Mantis smiled and Monkey decided to tell everyone his story. "I was a mean practical jokester always pulling mean pranks on people. My own father abandoned me and my brother and only our mom was around to care for us. She wanted us to be good kids and when I met Oogway I learned compassion and it turned my life around. I was no longer seen as a villain but a hero. Yet, I still fear people see me as a practical jokester and I can never be a hero and worry that I won't be able to protect my friends, my family," Monkey said sadly.

"Come on buddy don't feel bad you like all the others are great and we trust you," Po said. "Everyone knows my confession, I at times think I don't deserve to be here or have the Dragon Warrior title. All my life I was called a fat and lazy stupid panda. When I heard of the five I wanted to be a hero more than anything. To be seen as someone who could do awesome things and feel loved. To this day even though everyone here says I earned that title I sometimes think I just got lucky and Tigress should have been chosen. But mistake or not I will protect my friends for you all are my family," Po said smiling. Tigress frowned a bit and everyone knew she wanted to confess her fear.

"Po, I want to thank you for your words. When I first met you I was less than cruel. I would give anything to take back what I said to you but then again I still think I am Tigress, the monster. In the orphanage I was treated like one locked away and was feared by all. Just because I had sharp teeth and claws and Shifu was the first not to see me as a monster but a little girl. Even though I trained hard I felt like Shifu would never accept me as his daughter because of Tai-Lung and after I met Po I learned Shifu was just as hurt as I was. Yet, I feel my anger will cause me to lose control and my friends will pay the price and I will only be seen as a monster," Tigress said looking away.

"It was mainly my fault Tigress, my confession is that I was heartbroken when Tai-Lung betrayed me but in some ways I let him down as well. I filled his head with being the Dragon Warrior pushing him too hard and never considering that he was not meant to be the Dragon Warrior. When he was locked away my heart died and Tigress when I found you I truly wanted you to see me as your father. Out of fear I only was your Master for I feared if I showed you too much affection I would make the same mistake like I did with Tai-Lung. For that I am truly sorry Tigress, I never said it out loud but you make me proud and I wish I could have a second chance to be called your dad," Shifu said looking at her. Tigress walked over and hugged him and he was shocked but hugged her back.

"It's never too late Bubba, I love you," she said crying.

"I love you daughter," Shifu said smiling but shedding tears as well.

Raven saw this touching moment and was happy for her brother but now the time had come for her to tell them her confession. Once Tigress and Shifu sat down, all eyes were on Raven, who was nervous as she could be. Nevaeh stroked her head trying to calm her adoptive mother down. "Well I guess it is my turn," Raven said. "As you all know I was a student of Oogway but before that my name was not Raven, it was Hui-ying and I lived in a village full of ravens with my parents and siblings. It was a happy time but sadly there was a sickness that spread and my people flocked to other places so they would not catch the disease. My father already had it and my mother would not leave him. Slowly she got the disease and then my younger siblings, I flew to various parts to get a cure but by the time I found one they were dead. Heartbroken I buried them and flew away and into a great storm. It was then Oogway and Shifu found me and that was when I took the name Raven. And all of you have known there were many Furious Five teams before you but for one short time I was part of the Furious Six and was the strongest member and I learned all of the ancient secrets. Now Shifu told you Fenghuang was the strongest but that was not true she learned some secrets after she was banished. I would say my fear was letting my family down, or letting Nevaeh's parents down. In some ways it is but my greatest fear is that night Fenghuang betrayed us all because," she began but stopped. Fear gripped her for once the truth left her beak then Shifu would learn the truth.

"All because of what Master Raven?" Po asked.

"All because of Master Oogway wanting me to be the Grand Master," Raven said. Shifu paled as his eyes went big.

"Master Oogway wanted you to be the Grand Master?" he asked.

"Yes, he thought I was level headed, calm and a good fighter but I told him I had a restless spirit and would not be a good leader. I suggested you for you were far more of a leader than I was and I never told you for when Fenghuang learned she attacked me and threatened to kill you and Oogway. She was my friend and sister at one time, I lost her and I couldn't lose you, my brother," Raven said shedding tears. Everyone was in shock and Shifu was saddened by the news but before anyone could say anything Zang, ran in.

"Masters, Fenghuang has been spotted she is coming to the Jade Palace!" he cried.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Last Stand

Chapter Six: Last Stand

Once the words were left from Zang's beak the Five, Po and Shifu ran to greet Fenghuang. Raven stayed behind to defend Nevaeh from harm. The Five formed a circle as they glanced up at the sky. Po and Shifu stood guard by the steps to the door of the Jade Palace. All were alert as they listened and waited for the evil owl to show herself. Seconds turned to minutes as they waited in silence. Suddenly out of the darkness they heard a joyous laugh as a dark shadow flew around them. "She's here!" shouted Tigress but was knocked to the ground.

"Tigress!" Po yelled as he rushed to her side. Only to have a pair of huge talons scratch his belly. He let out a huge moan as he fell to the ground.

"Fenghuang show yourself you coward!" Shifu yelled.

"Oh I won't need to show myself Shifu; during my last time here I learned a new trick called Warrior's Weakness. My chi can produce your greatest fears and use them against you, allow me to demonstrate," Fenghuang said evilly. They saw her land on a branch and with her wings she moved them in a circular motion as dark chi flooded her body. Her eyes opened revealing two soulless orbs as her wings spread causing seven black shadows to form and as they did they looked like Viper, Mantis, Crane, Tigress, Monkey, Po, and Shifu. "Attack my warriors and kill them," Fenghuang cackled with an evil smile.

The shadows attacked their counter parts as the other warriors fought off their shadow parts. "You toothless worm, no wonder you are so weak without fangs you are nothing!" shouted Shadow Viper with glowing white fangs and a cold face. She lunged at Viper as the snake dodged her attacks.

"What is wrong sickly bird your scrawny legs can't keep up," asked Shadow Crane who looked stronger with muscular legs as he attacked Crane without mercy.

"Come on tiny hit me, surely you don't want me to hurt your friends," Shadow Mantis said who was about five inches bigger than Mantis and Shadow Mantis picked him up and threw him into the ground.

"Your pranks cannot save you from me," Shadow Monkey said with a serious face as he punched Monkey in the gut.

"Hey fatty some Dragon Warrior you are, you can't even lay one punch on me," Shadow Po taunted Po, and Shadow Po had more muscle than Po did and a cold expression.

"You are nothing but a monster Tigress, no one loves you and no will shed a tear once I kill you," Shadow Tigress said and she had longer teeth and glowing yellow eyes as she pounced on Tigress. Shifu was fighting Shadow Shifu who was taunting him as well.

"Your daughter, oh excuse me your student is in trouble guess if she had a better father figure she wouldn't be so messed up. You are such a disgrace as a father turning Tai-Lung evil, and making Tigress into more of a monster. No wonder Oogway wanted Raven to be Grand Master, I doubt she would have made so many mistakes," Shadow Shifu said punching Shifu in the stomach. Shifu's eyes widened as the words hit him. He lunged at his shadow counterpart just to have him block and hit him again. "Getting old eh Shifu maybe once your dead Fenghuang will take over and you will no longer fear that the only way people will remember you is how much of a disgrace you are," Shadow Shifu said about to strike again when another black shadow appeared and golden chi struck Shadow Shifu causing him to yell out in pain and evaporate. Shifu still stunned looked at his rescuer, Raven.

"Brother are you injured?" she asked holding out her wing to him. He accepted it and was helped up. Fenghuang saw Raven and her eyes turned deadly.

"Well, well if it isn't Perfect Raven, what brings you back here after all these years?" Fenghuang asked.

"I came to stop you and protect the Valley from your evil," Raven challenged.

"Oh really Perfect Raven, well then how about you and me finish what we started many years ago. Let's finally find out once and for all who the strongest warrior is," Fenghuang challenged and flew at Raven with full force. Raven flew at Fenghuang and just as the deadly owl was about to scratch Raven with her talons Raven dived and spun in a circle forming a mini tornado sucking Fenghuang in. "No!" Fenghuang yelled as she was pulled in.

"You always fell for the same trick twice Feng," Raven said with a smile. Then she turned her attention to the other warriors who were fighting their shadow counter parts. "Guys you have to help each other in order to defeat your shadow halves!" Raven yelled. Yet they were too consumed by their own doubts to hear her. "Shifu you help your students I will deal with Fenghuang," she said.

"I can't Raven, I am a horrible Grand Master I always make mistakes I am just a feeble old man, I am not Master," Shifu said feeling deeply hurt. His shadow counterpart did a number on him for like his students he too was giving in to his doubts.

"Snap out of it Shifu they need your help. If you don't help them they will die and Fenghuang will win and the Valley, all of China will be doomed. I know you made mistakes so does everyone but if you sit back and do nothing then your family will die and they need you, I need you to be the hero I remember so snap out of it!" Raven cried shaking him. Shifu shook his head as he fought his fear.

"You're right Raven I will help my students you deal with Fenghuang," Shifu said seriously.

"That's my brother," Raven said with a smile as she flew back to where Fenghuang was. Fenghuang got up and attacked Raven.

"I will destroy you Raven once and for all!" Fenghuang screeched as she flew at her. Raven said nothing as they exchanged blows in the air while Shifu helped his students.

"Toothless worm, so useless so weak," Shadow Viper hissed.

"Viper, don't listen to her remember that gorilla bandit you defeated him without fangs, they do not make you strong Viper, you make yourself strong believe in yourself," Shifu called to her. Viper heard his words and looked up at Shadow Viper and remembered all the things she did without fangs.

"I will show you what a toothless worm can do," Viper challenged and attacked Shadow Viper. She wrapped her tail around her shadow counterpart and threw her into a wall as the moonlight hit the shadow and it screeched in pain as it evaporated.

"Excellent Viper, you help Crane and I will help Mantis," Shifu told her. Viper nodded and went to Crane.

"Come on scrawny legs what is wrong too sick to fight back," taunted Shadow Crane.

"Leave him alone!" Viper hissed as she attacked Shadow Crane. She wrapped Shadow Crane around with her tail and tried to flip him instead he took off flying.

"Say good bye to your snake friend," Shadow Crane said evilly.

"Crane help me!" Viper cried.

"Viper, leave her alone!" Crane yelled and flew at his shadow -self knocking him to the ground and catching Viper. Shadow Crane dissolved into nothing as Crane set Viper down. "Thanks Viper," he said smiling.

"You're welcome Crane," Viper said kissing his cheek. He blushed but soon they raced off to help their friends.

"Come on tiny fight me," Shadow Mantis cried pinning Mantis to the ground. Shifu appeared out of nowhere and knocked Shadow Mantis away with his staff.

"Thank you Master Shifu," Mantis said bowing.

"You're welcome now help Monkey," Shifu said as they raced to help Monkey.

Raven was battling with Fenghuang as the owl threw her to the ground. "Getting slow in your old age eh Perfect Raven? Allow me to put you out of your misery," she cackled and lunged at Raven. Just before she could a huge stone slammed into her. Raven looked up with surprise and saw Nevaeh standing before her helping her up.

"Navaeh," Raven said with shock. Nevaeh smiled and bowed to Raven.

"You miserable brat you will pay!" Fenghuang shouted as she lunged at Nevaeh full of anger and hate.

"You aren't going to do anything!" Raven yelled flying at Fenghuang.

"Stupid prankster, no wonder your father left who would want to claim a clown for a son?" asked Shadow Monkey.

"You leave my friend alone!" Mantis shouted as he pushed a rock onto Shadow Monkey making him disappear.

"Thanks buddy," Monkey said happily.

"Anytime dude," Mantis said as they raced to help their friends.

"You are a clumsy stupid panda no one cares for you. You don't deserve to be the Dragon Warrior!" shouted Shadow Po as the other Po fought him. Blood was pouring from his belly where Fenghuang scratched him but he had to keep fighting. Nevaeh saw Po fight and watched Raven fight Fenghuang and as much as she wanted to help Raven, she knew Po needed her more. The young lioness ran towards Shadow Po and let out a roar. "Oh look fatty the young kitty came to save you how pathetic," Shadow Po sneered.

"No Nevaeh run, please run!" Po yelled trying to get up. _She is just a kid I can't let her get hurt_ Po thought. Yet, as Shadow Po stalked towards Nevaeh, the young lioness was not scared. She focused like Master Raven told her and moved her arms in the air and with a quick motion had Shadow Po up in the air.

"What put me down you mute little brat!" Shadow Po yelled as he struggled to get himself down. Nevaeh smiled and bowed to him and once she did he fell to the ground right into the moonlight and yowled out in pain as he evaporated. Once Shadow Po was gone little Nevaeh ran over to Po and held her paws over his belly. A white light poured from her as the wound began to heal.

"Thanks sweetie now go hide and I will help Master Tigress," Po said smiling at her. She bowed and ran back to the Jade Palace door. Po's eyes locked on Tigress as he ran towards her.

"You are nothing but a monster unloved and unwanted who would care for you anyway?" Shadow Tigress asked stalking towards Tigress.

"I would" Po said.

"I would," Viper said from behind.

"Me too," Crane said standing by her.

"Count me in," Monkey said standing by Crane.

"I would care," Mantis said.

"No one harms my daughter or my family," Shifu said. They all circled Shadow Tigress and destroyed her as well. Yet, they could not cheer for as they watched in the skies Fenghuang was still a threat it was up to Raven now.

Raven was breathing hard as was Fenghuang but the owl was not giving up. She attacked Raven with her sharp talons but Raven dodged them and soon she knew only one attack could defeat Fenghuang. Her Chi Blaster attack but she had to do it before Fenghuang had any time to block it. Closing her eyes, she felt her body grow weak and knew she had to out think Fenghuang so, with quick speed she flew away. "You can't escape me Raven I will catch you," Fenghuang cackled. Yet, unbeknown to Fenghuang Raven was challenging her Chi while flying in the air; it was not an easy task for she was using her entire energy to concentrate on her flying and Fenghuang.

_Focus Raven, this may be your last fight but let's give them all something to remember you by, you have to do this for Nevaeh, Shifu, Po, the Five, everyone in the Valley, focus Raven focus,_ her mind told her. "Once I kill you I might take that little lioness of yours and really teach her how to use her powers!" Fenghuang shouted.

Just then Raven's eyes flashed open and they were glowing golden orbs. "I don't think so," Raven said and with her last bit of energy she threw her last Chi Blaster at Fenghuang. The owl was covered in golden light and screamed as it sent a hole through her. Fenghuang fell out of the sky dead and soon Raven with a tear fell onto the ground.

"Raven!" Shifu yelled as everyone tried to catch her but it was Crane that caught her. He set Raven down on the ground as they knew the mighty Raven was dying. "Raven," Shifu said kneeling before his sister as tears fell.

"Shh Shifu, it is okay my brother. It is just my time, I am glad we could fight side by side one more time," Raven whispered. "Your students are great warriors and will do the Valley proud," she said smiling at all of them. Each member felt honored by Raven's words. Little Nevaeh sat by Raven and held the bird in her arms as tears fell. "Don't cry little one you shall be safe here Shifu will take good care of you and the Five along with the Dragon Warrior will help you become a great warrior," Raven said smiling at her daughter.

"Please Raven, don't give up we will get a healer," Shifu said not wanting to lose his sister again. Then Nevaeh had an idea as she placed Raven down and held her paws over Raven.

Raven lifted her wing to reach Nevaeh's face but only could reach the part where her vocal cords were. "Don't my daughter, I don't think even you could heal death," Raven said not wanting Nevaeh to waste any energy saving her. Still the lioness used her healing power and a glowing light covered Raven's body as well as Nevaeh's vocal cords. Once Raven lifted herself up her feathers were black as night and she felt stronger than she ever had.

"Raven you are alive!" Shifu cried hugging Raven.

"I guess I am thank you Nevaeh," Raven said smiling at her daughter. Nevaeh had a strange look on her face as she opened her mouth.

"Ra-Raven o-okay?" Nevaeh asked.

Raven's eyes widened with shock as everyone looked at the young lioness. "Did she just talk?" Po asked.

"Raven okay?" Nevaeh asked again.

"I guess when you touched her vocal cords and when she healed you it reached her vocal cords allowing her to talk," Shifu explained.

Raven hugged Nevaeh and said, "Yes Raven is okay".

"So, not trying to break up this moment but not that Fenghuang is gone are you planning on staying Master Raven?" Mantis asked.

"The Jade Palace is still your home if you want it to be Raven I will not force you or Nevaeh to stay here," Shifu told her. Everyone looked at her and secretly hoped she would stay.

"Please stay Raven," Nevaeh said for she liked the Jade Palace.

"Well I guess I will stay for I miss my home," Raven said.

Shifu hugged her and said, "Welcome home Raven, welcome home". Then they all hugged each other as they rejoiced that their family got a little bit bigger.

Epilogue

Raven stayed on at the Jade Palace and helped Shifu continue to train the new students. Po and Tigress eventually got married and had two kids a boy and a girl the boy's name was Solar and the girl's name was Luna. Viper and Crane got married and had a boy named Blizzard. Monkey married another monkey named Gina and had a son named Han and Mantis married a butterfly and had a daughter named June. They became the new Furious Five and Nevaeh, who mastered her gifts, joined them and became the second team in history to be the Furious Six. Fenghuang was buried in a local graveyard never to bother anyone again. And everyone lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. A special thanks to Kung FuPandaFanatic for helping me with Warrior's Weakness. Till next time.


End file.
